The purpose of this study is to determine the digestibility coefficients of lipids, proteins, and carbohydrates as affected by different levels of crude fiber in monkey diets. The study involves comparing a baked 7 percent crude fiber diet to baked and extruded standard 3 percent diets. The feces from twelve monkeys included in the study were collected and sent for laboratory analysis and determination of the digestibility coefficients.